


Ciel's story

by Geblurgh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I wrote this waaaaay back in 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geblurgh/pseuds/Geblurgh
Summary: A short story about... stuff...





	Ciel's story

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this over at ffn.net back in 2012  
> This is so old and so bad. Please, it was 7 years ago I have gotten better.

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Ciel, he was kidnapped by strange people who wanted to sacrifice him in order to summon a demon. But somehow he managed to summon the demon instead.  
The demon took the form of a butler, and Ciel made a contract with the demon. He named him Sebastian.  
Ciel ordered Sebastian to kill all the people that had kidnapped and harmed him.  
Then when everything was over he took Sebastian with him to his mansion. But when they got there everything had been destroyed by the people who kidnapped him. And his parents had been killed.  
But as the skilled demon and butler of the Phantomhive household, Sebastian rebuilt it in a minute.  
In the evening when it was time for bed didn't Ciel want to sleep alone, so he ordered Sebastian to get in bed with him. Sebastian did as he was ordered and got in under the covers and laid beside the young boy. Ciel curled up to him as soon as he did.  
Sebastian placed a protecting arm around him and hugged him tightly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with big blue eyes.  
Sebastian who couldn't resist any beauty kissed him full on the lips. Ciel was at first shocked but gave soon into the sensation.  
Sebastian started stroking up and down Ciel’s body as he kissed him. And soon all the clothes were off and on the floor.  
Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hardening length and started stroking it. Muffled sounds could be heard as Ciel had turned his head and buried his face in the pillow.  
Sebastian kissed his neck as his hand travelled down from Ciels arousement to his opening.  
He carefully stuck one finger in but stopped as Ciel cried out rather loudly. He continued as he made no more sound. He added two more fingers before he took them out completely.  
Instead of the fingers he now placed his own length in front of the tiny boy's hole.  
He asked if the young master was ready.  
When Ciel nodded in response did he slowly start pressing it in inch by inch. He paused when he was all the way in, to let Ciel adjust.  
Ciel made a moaning sound to let Sebastian know that it was okay to start moving. Sebastian picked up the speed after a few slow thrusts.  
Their breath became faster and faster and heavier and heavier by each thrust. Until they finally came to climax, with a few more thrusts and a long loud moan from them both, did they fall to the bed.  
Sebastian pulled the now passed out Ciel to his chest and fell asleep.  
The next morning Ciel woke up with his head on Sebastian's chest.  
He looked up at the still sleeping demon and smiled.


End file.
